In the realm of electronic security, electronic security products often find themselves one step behind the proprietor and distributors of harmful software. Many traditional approaches to electronic security take as their starting point the identification of threats and reaction to these threats. This reactive approach may protect electronic devices against known threats, but leaves them vulnerable to unknown threats. Further, this reactive approach requires constant vigilance and updating of the electronic device in order to keep up with the latest advancements in harmful software.